


Anything for You

by novagray



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, kind of smut??? Not like graphic though, romantic in a fucked up way??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: Aleks kills people and James finds out. James reaction? Not necessarily what Aleks as expecting. But maybe James loves him too.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I have a rough idea for a part two if there is any interest. Sorry this was a bit rushed! Just something I had to write :)

Aleks tried to stop. He knew what he was doing was wrong and after the move from Colorado to LA, he was able to stop for a while. It wasn’t so much by choice but he was unfamiliar with his surroundings, there were so many more people, Aleks had to get his bearings before he even considered starting again. And then things were busy, trying to get the warehouse up and running, meeting new friends and going out to new places. Things were going... amazing and Aleks dared to think that dark past was long gone. 

How stupid was he?

He had gotten drunk and met a pretty boy at one of the clubs Brett had taken him to. And by pretty, he was passable. Dark brown eyes, long dark hair, tanned skin. He was close enough that Aleks could pretend that the man was James. James, sweet and funny, beautiful and perfect James. Once in a while, Aleks dared to pretend that he and James could be together. That someone as amazing and successful as James would love a hot mess like him. Sure, they were best friends. But being someone’s best friend and becoming their lover was quite a stretch. Still, Aleks could pretend. Clothes were scattered and Aleks was on top of this man, hands on his chest as he rode him, desperate to get off. He rolled his hips and ground down on the man’s length as he came, crying out for James. 

And that’s when it started. The yelling, the insults. Aleks started to panic, found it hard to breathe as this stranger was talking shit about Aleks, about his acne and how this James dude would never want someone like him. Aleks lost it in that moment, someone telling him that James would never want him. Aleks needed him to shut up and he shut him up the only way he knew how, a knife across his throat. 

Fuck. Aleks had gone months without doing this. He thought that part of his life was done. That night started a chain of events, it gave Aleks the feeling of control he had been missing and he realized then maybe he’d never be done. He had to be careful, he had to learn where he could get rid of bodies, where he could kill that wasn’t his fucking apartment.... where his buzzer was going off and James’ voice as ringing through the intercom. 

No no no. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening. 

When James stumbled across the body, he looked at Aleks with a look in his eyes that the blond had never seen before. “Let’s get rid of this.” James said simply, didn’t even ask what the hell happened, didn’t act like there was a dead fucking body in Aleks’ bed. So they did. They got rid of the body and Aleks’ bedsheets. James helped him clean up and waited for Aleks on the couch to play some games. He stayed late that night, later than he ever had and Aleks didn’t know whether to be comforted or scared that James acted like what he saw wasn’t a big deal. 

It was a week later when James called Aleks. Said he was out and a guy got fresh with him, wouldn’t take no for an answer. Could Aleks take care of it? At first Aleks was confused, what the fuck was he supposed to do about some creep? He vocalized as much for James to him softly in reply. Oh. Ohhhh. Wait, was James asking him to.. to kill someone? Aleks would. Aleks absolutely would but it was a shift in their friendship he hadn’t been expecting. But he justified it, this man touched James. His James. And James didn’t want it so now Aleks was going to take care of the problem so it never happened again. Aleks took care of it later that night. Then when James asked him to do the same thing a few days later, he did. Again, and again until five petiole were dead because James wanted them to be. 

“We have to stop doing this.” Aleks whispered when James showed up at his house with a new name and face for Aleks to take care of. “I know they’re bothering yo but... fuck. James.” Aleks softly pleaded. James approached him, slowly and calculating as he cupped Aleks’ cheek gently. “You like taking care of me though, don’t you? Keeping all those assholes and creeps away.” His voice was low and for a moment Aleks wondered if he was being played. “They aren’t threatening you, James.” Aleks hissed softly only for James to gently push him against the apartment door. The dark haired man slipped down to his knees and opened up Aleks’ jeans, mouthing at his soft cock through his boxers until he began to grow hard. “What if they did, though? You’re protecting me. My hero.” James breathed before pulling Aleks’ length our, sucking slowly on the head. Aleks’ hands slipped down into James’ hair, moans escaping as James blew him for the very first time. Before they ever kissed. 

That’s how it continued. Every time Aleks said no, James would blow him and Aleks would kill whatever man had done James wrong that week. It was fucked up but James was giving Aleks exactly what he wanted, how could Aleks not give James what he wanted in return? A part of him wondered if James was exploiting his love for him or if James really loved him too, and this was like... their secret. Aleks fantasized about that last idea for a long time, thinking that James was on his side throughout all this. That this was something that was a part of Aleks and because James loved Aleks, he got into it too. To be there for Aleks.

His hopes were confirmed when he came home one night after killing one of James’ targets to find James waiting for him in his bed. The older man sat up on his knees when Aleks came in, tired and a little bloody, his eyes lighting up. “You look exhausted.” James said softly, reaching for Aleks as the blond approached. James was wearing a white robe, loosely tied around his waist to reveal a sliver of chest hair. Aleks’ hand slid to the exposed skin, gently grabbing at the short black hairs. He was exhausted, the man had fought like hell before Aleks was able to end it. And then James cupped his face and kissed him slowly and so sweetly, pulling Aleks down onto the bed as his robe opened up to reveal nothing underneath. 

“I want you to make love to me now.” James murmured, like it was some reward Aleks had earned and maybe it was. Aleks fucked James slowly that night, their limbs tangled as they shared each other’s breath. James clawed down Aleks’ back when the younger man found his spot, ran a hand through his short blond hair and gave a rough tug as he came. Aleks fucked him faster, his hips speeding up as he chased his own orgasm, trembling as he came inside the other. 

Maybe Aleks was just a pawn to do James’ bidding. Maybe this was all some fucking game James was playing and Aleks was just along for the ride. But with James cradled in his arms, cuddling against him so sweetly... Aleks decided he didn’t mind.


End file.
